The Right Path
by hiiina
Summary: One day Clary Fray is walking home from another stressful day at school. She stumbles into the arms of a skateboarding, tattooed, handsome Adonis. He's a dream but he insists on calling her Dream girl. Find out how their love will grow, or break like a used skateboard. First and for most, is there even any spark? [I don't own TMI, just the story line and OC]
1. The Right Path

**A/N: New story! Please don't kill me. I know i have like a billion stories already and some i should really update, but just think of it this way, now you have one more story to read!**

* * *

Clary POV:

Finally, Class was over for the semester.

I couldn't even express my happiness at this moment, currently I'm walking back home to my apartment. Trying to take a new route, because let's just say I didn't 'fancy' walking through the campus. Those sorority girls were too much sometimes.

So here I am, walking in my indigo short sleeved dress stopping mid-thigh that I paired with some back combat boots through the skate park.

My hair was up in a messy bun with fallen strands casing in my face all held together by a paint brush. I had on a pair of huge headphones that were plugged into my phone which was in my black satchel that was strapped across my chest.

A few yards ago I had this image in my head and I needed to draw so I grabbed my sketch book out of my satchel and began to draw as I walked home.

I began bobbing my head up and down as Troublemaker by Olly Murs rang throughout my ears.

My right hand expertly etched the image that I had in my mind. Almost perfect. Almost.

For some reason I could never get lips right. Everything else was exactly what I had imagined but just the lips, they were either overly skinny, or rather large. Never realistic looking.

It was just something that I couldn't do, even when I was a little girl. My mother told me that it was just something that happened to artist, there was always something that they couldn't draw or paint correctly. But with her it used to be noses and now she can draw them perfectly. When was it my turn to get over this rut and start drawing perfect lips?

I let out a sigh as I just stared at my drawing as I walked.

It was of a little boy, a boy with sad eyes and no lips. Just like all of my drawings. He looked like he had been crying for a while, the cause I had no clue. He had black hair and later on I would color in his eyes, they would be blue. Blue like the sky.

I crashed back to reality when I felt this sinking feeling then myself being lifted off of my feet.

"What the hell?!" I screamed as I was whisked away by a boy with golden curls.

He maneuvered me so I was being held bridal style while he skated expertly around the bowl.

He did a few turns and finally launched up the side coming to a stop on the edge of it.

My sketch book was clutched to my chest and my satchel resting against this boy's shirt. I glanced back at the bowl looking at the various skateboarders staring at me in amusement.

I returned my gaze back to my body then looked up at the person holding me.

He had golden hair and golden eyes to match. His face was a beauty, something that my fingers itched to sketch. He had a small smirk on as he gazed down at me.

I blinked in confusion wondering how I ended up in this guy's arms.

He set me down gently and I stuffed my sketch book back into my satchel. I paused Olly and rested the head phones around my neck.

My hair had fallen out and I noticed that my favorite paint brush that had held it together was now in the middle of the bowl.

"Um. Could you get my paint brush for me?" I asked a slight pink creeping its way on my face.

The boy shrugged and grabbed his board. He put it under his left foot as he placed his right foot on the top while he held the tip of it ready to lean forward and slide down the wall. He leaned forward and hurled down the side. As he approached the brush he quickly bent down and retrieved it, he circled around the bowl and as fast as he left he came back as quick. He handed me back my brush but not before giving me a wink.

"Thanks" I smiled. I twisted my hair back up into a bun and stuck my paint brush through it.

I turned my body away from him and faced the bowl.

I looked at the path that I had just walked on and saw that it led directly though the bowl.

So that's how it happened. I was probably too busy sketching and blasting Olly that I hadn't paid attention.

"I'm guessing you saved me from falling huh?" I spoke as I turned to the boy.

He stood there looking at me. His golden eyes had a slight twinkle in them; the sun enhanced them making them look like melted gold.

"That I did. Guess you had your head up in the clouds huh?" he smirked.

I don't know why but I felt my heart skip a beat. God, how cliché was that.

My face even began to blush. What was this feeling?

"I… I uh… I guess I did" I stuttered.

Why am I stuttering?

As I looked at him I couldn't help but feel this attraction for him. He looked like one of those boys that your mother warned you about and the type that your father dreaded.

He had on a black tank top that showed his fine muscular arms. Tattoos cover both arms and more were peeking out from under his black tank top. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans; usually I'm not into those types of guys who wear that. But on this guy, lord have mercy. He matched that with a pair of black chucks. His golden hair was pulled back in a sort of a man bun kind of thing, and god it was working for him.

I had this overwhelming feeling of wanted to just feel him up.

I couldn't help but want his hands all over my body.

Whoa, where did that come from?

"There it is again" he spoke lifting his skateboard and holding it in one hand.

I snapped back to reality, "What?"

"That look in your eyes. It seems like you're always drifting away" he spoke as he set the skateboard down and holding it at the top with his left hand.

I twirled one of my red strands of hair around my finger.

"Yea, it happens a lot" I sighed.

It was true; my father always told me that ever since I was little I was always lost in my own world. He told me I needed to grow up and face reality. But why do that? I mean reality is just so… boring. In my mind my world is way better. Everything is filled with color and it's so vivid. I can imagine things, and then draw them in my sketch book.

"And there it is again" the boys voice chuckled.

I lifted my gaze to him.

"Oh Sorry" I said awkwardly.

He chuckled again, "its okay dream girl"

"Dream girl?" I smiled as I took a step back.

He sent a wink and before I knew it he was over the edge and skating off.

I watched him for a split second then I lifted my gaze up at the group of skate boarders.

There was this girl that stood out. She had blond hair with piercing blue eyes. She wore a scowl on her face.

Damn, something must have kicked her in the ass or something.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes at me.

The skater boy skated up to the group and walked over to the girl. She immediately turned away from me and began to push her boobs out twirl a strand of her long blond hair around her finger.

Oooh, I get it now.

She totally like this dude.

The skater boy turned away from her and looked at me.

He smiled; I noticed that he had dimples. He threw me a wink and did a sort of salute thing.

I smiled at him and turned away. I slowly but surely started towards the path that led to my apartment.

It was at this moment that I decided that I would totally be walking back this way for the rest of my life.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me some reviews of what you guys thought!?**

***:)**


	2. Jealous

**A/N: Oh goodness guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm gonna try something new and try to reply to all of them so here it goes.**

**Damnjpg: I'm glad you love it! I'm totally gonna continue this!**

**Shameless Girl: That sounds like me lol! Would you be fine if i used that motto somewhere in my story?**

**Guest: I was totally thinking of having Clary to learn how to skate in the next coming chapters! Glad you liked it!**

**heavenlyfire1: Yup, i will continue this forsure! And maybe they will (;**

**nashca: I'm glad you love it! I can't wait to see how the plot develops too! Lol making it up as i go.**

**suzalicia: I'm happy you're enjoying it!**

**Guest: By what does he mean when he says dream girl, he says dream girl because the first time he saw her she looked so distant, she had her head up in the clouds. I guess it's kind of a good name, but later on the meaning behind it will change (:**

**Guest: Glad you're addicted! Lol I'll be sure to continue**

**Shailene: Your new favorite story?! I'm honored! And here you go! An update!**

**lindsayhonaker: Thank goodness, i was sure one person at least would complain to me. But i'm glad you're liking it so far! Thanks for being a loyal follower!**

**Guest: I'll make a Jace POV relatively soon!**

**Guest: You're right, I'll try to make her less obvious.**

**firequeen8569: I'm super happy that you like it! You're like one of my loyal followers! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Clary POV:

By the angel, what a crappy day I was having.

SO I got a call this morning saying that I needed to go to the university to take one last final. And guess what? The university wasn't even open. Apparently someone got a hold of my number and prank called me. I bet you it was Simon.

Anyway afterwards I went to grab a cup of coffee and everything was just dandy, that is until I ended up wearing my coffee. Yeah, so I was just about to walk out when the door flung open and the coffee got smashed on my body. It got over everything; my perfect outfit that I had was ruined.

Luckily, I had a spare dress that I had when I used to party in the bottom of my bag. So I went and changed in the bathroom and slipped on my mid-length white dress. The front was like a halter top that had a V-neck; it accentuated my boobs quite nicely if I say so myself. It had some patterns on the front halter part and one thin strip of pattern towards the bottom of the dress. I had on some black gladiators from earlier and a black satchel. I felt like this style was like a boho chic or something. Today I let my hair down, it cascading down my back.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I didn't like what I saw. Sure I looked nice and all, but It reminded me of my juvenile days. The days when all I cared about was getting wasted and partying the night away.

I shivered at those thoughts.

I stuffed my stained coffee clothes into my satchel.

I exited the coffee shop coffee less.

And now I was following the yellow—actually more of a red—brick road to my apartment.

Apart of me was giddy with the idea of seeing skates again. Last week I thought over this situation and decided to call him skates, because you know he skateboards. Original right? Anyways, If he can call me dream girl I'm gonna call him skates. So i decided to stay away for a while so i didn't seem... Like a stalker ya know? But now it's been a week and I've had a crappy day, so i think it'll cheer me up if i see skates.

As I approached the skate park I felt my heart leap as I saw a group of skateboarders. As I drew nearer I saw that not a single one of them was skates.

I let out a sigh.

As I walked on I was suddenly stopped when a group of skater groupie's surrounded me.

The blond girl from last time had her hand on my shoulder. Goodness, this felt like middle school all over again.

I looked up at the fake Barbie in front of me, "Is there something you needed?" I asked picking her hand off of me.

She rolled her heavily made up eyes at me, "Listen, I don't know who you are. But what I do know is that you better stay away from Jacey? Okay?" she said placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip.

So his name was Jacey? Yeah, I like skates way better.

"Um, I don't think that's up to you Barbie" I smirked. No way was this girl gonna stop me from seeing skates. If anyone was gonna stop me it was gonna be him.

Barbie frowned at me.

"Kaelie they're here" an equally brunette Barbie said.

"Consider this your warning" Barbie said.

She went and pushed me back.

Sure that push wouldn't have done much to a person but when you're clumsy Clary things escalated quickly.

I took a few steps back and ended up tripping on a single step, that single step made me trip over the railing that was next to it which ended up causing me to launch head first into a bush.

I hissed out in pain, apparently it was loud enough to cause skates to run over to me.

As I looked up I saw those golden curls hiding underneath a black hat that was turned around.

Those golden eyes looked at me clearly concerned. He reached out and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the bush. As I stood up I looked down at my knees and saw that there was a huge gash on my left knee and little strawberries on my right knee. Only a bush could hurt me this badly.

He walked me over to a bench and sat down in front of me examining my knee.

I couldn't help but marvel over his muscular arms and the way his back flexed every time he moved his hands. And don't even get me started on the feeling of his rough hands on my leg. Let me tell you, this was a dream. That is until he touched the gash on my leg.

"Oww" I hissed out.

"Sorry" he said glancing up at me.

"Its fine" I whispered back biting my lip to hold in the agonizing pain.

"Jacey, I'm sure she's fine. Just a bit clumsy" Barbie said as she came and put a hand on Jace's back. It took all of my will power to not go and slap her hand off of skate's back.

"Listen Barbie, I may be a little clumsy, but you caused this" I said motioning to my leg. I scowled at her.

"Is this true Kaelie?" Jace asked glancing over his shoulder not taking his hands off of my leg.

"Uh… Well we had a falling out and I sort of pushed her. Just a little bit. But she brought this on herself Jacey" she said with a puppy dog pout.

I rolled my eyes as I tried to hold back a gag.

"God Kaelie. You need to stop being so… territorial, why don't you go back to your friends and just leave dream girl alone" he hissed at her.

Barbie opened her mouth and closed it trying to find something to say. She looked like a gaping fish.

"Bu…But" she stampeded out.

"Now" Skates said firmly.

She nodded her head and swayed her hips away.

Once out of ear shot he returned his gaze back to my leg. He took of his flannel shirt and ripped a piece of fabric from it. He wrapped the piece around my gash then he did the most adorable thing ever.

He leaned in and kissed it saying, "All better"

I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

He looked at me with a smile.

He stood up and offered me a hand which I took and now I was standing only inches apart from him.

He threw the flannel over his shoulder as he stood in front of me shirtless—yes shirtless—only wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that hung dangerously low on his toned hips. Is it even possible to have toned hips?

He had on a pair of black vans and a few dog tags around his neck.

As I looked him up and down I couldn't help but think that this boy was a living Adonis. Seriously golden eyes, golden hair, golden skin. And nice—like super-duper nice—abs.

"Uh sorry about Kaelie" he said as he looked down to me. Yup down, he was super tall.

"Yeah, jealous doesn't suit her well" I said glancing over his shoulder to see Barbie eyeing me out.

God what I would give to see her cry.

"How about we give a little show" I smiled mischievously at skates.

"How so?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Just like this" I said as I maneuvered us around so Barbie would have a perfect view.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing my body into his. I leaned my face in and crashed my lips onto his. He was shocked at first but after about a second I felt him smirk against my lips and his hands wrap around my waist pulling me as close as possible to his body. I began to play with the bottom of his golden curls as we kissed oh so passionately. At first this was supposed to be just an innocent show but that soon disappeared when he tugged my bottom lip with his teeth. I let out a groan as I opened my mouth slightly. He took this opportunity and before I knew it we were battling for dominance with our tongues. He ended up winning. God, his warm body against mine had me on cloud nine. And the way his lips were soft against mine drove me insane.

I pulled back for a second trying to catch my breath, as I did that he went and bent down kissing my neck.

I took a breath in wrapping my arms tighter around his neck pulling his mouth closer to my neck. Like before I felt him smirk against my skin. But I didn't mind, a hottie like skates could smirk all he wanted against my skin. His lips felt incredible soft as he nipped and tugged against my neck. I knew for god damn sure I would definitely have a hickey after this.

He pulled back and looked at me, his golden eyes darker than before. Probably filled with the same thing my eyes were filled with. Lust.

I crashed my lips back onto his.

God, I swear I just couldn't get enough of this boy.

After a steamy make out session I pulled back completely.

He let out a breath as we both sat down on the bench.

I glanced back at Barbie who was on the verge of crying. Good for her I thought.

Man, I feel slightly like a hoe. But who cares anyways.

Skates glanced at me and smiled moving a red curl out of my face and tucking it behind me ear.

Damn, what a sweet gesture.

"I uh… Think I got a little carried away" he said pointing to my neck and shoulders. I looked down to my left shoulder and saw a few purple bruises begin to form.

I smiled, "Maybe we both did"

My phone in my satchel decided to ruin this perfect moment. I retrieved it and looked at it. It was a text from one of my colleagues.

I let out a sigh as I stuffed it back into my purse. It said that I had a meeting with my professor in fifteen minutes back at the university.

"Gotta go?" he asked looking at me.

I looked at him sadly, I didn't want to leave. But I knew I had too.

"Yea" I sighed standing up.

"Oh" he sighed as he stood up.

I let out a breath and turned around taking a step forward back to the university.

"Wait" skates said as he gripped my wrist.

I turned around looking at him.

"Will… uh Will I see you again Dream girl?" he asked with a small smile.

I looked at him and spoke honestly, "Definitely"

He smiled at me and took off his hat.

"Here" he said handing me the hat.

I took it with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged and bit his lip, "something to remember me by"

I smiled and turned the hat around to read the front.

"Skates" I mumbled.

"It's my nickname" he spoke.

"I literally thought I was the only one who called you that. I mean that's what I called you in my head at least…" I rambled.

He chuckled lightly.

"Well uh thanks" I smiled putting the hat on my head, the front part facing the correct way.

"Uh" he said as he ran a hand through his golden mane.

"See you around Dream girl" he smiled as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I don't know where this burst of courage came but I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. He stumbled into me but soon gripped my hips pulling me flush against his—hot hot hot—body.

I smiled as we kissed.

But it ended all too soon.

"I better go" I said as I rested my forehead against his, somehow in the process he turned the hat around.

"Yeah, before I take you home" he smirked.

I laughed lightly at this, "Yeah. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I smirked as I took a step backwards.

He winked at me and did his salute thing again.

"See you around Dream girl" he smiled.

"And you skates" I smiled as I turned around and headed back to the university.

I felt like I should be skipping in a meadow full of flowers. I was over the moon happy and giddy at this moment.

As I walked on I couldn't help but place a hand on my neck remembering his lips on them.

I smiled and squinted my eyes.

I couldn't believe what had just happened.

Sure every voice in my head was telling me that I was moving way to fast and I knew they were right. But this attraction that brought us together made those voices seem wrong. After a past that I've had I should be weary of all of this, but god damn. I didn't want to, and I don't think I will.

Oh skates, the things you do to me.

* * *

**A/N: So it may have been a little fast but believe me, when you have an impossible attraction to someone and they have the same feeling everything you do isn't fast enough. Lol, anyways what did you guys think? Let me know in the reviews!**

***:)**


	3. Trevored

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Your reviews really had me thinking and well i sort of threw Zena in there to help mellow out and sort of bring Clary down from the clouds. **

**tspiker0713: If you're referring to how far I'm gonna go with stuff like lemons, um, I'm not gonna go too far but maybe to a certain extent. Then just stop there and make it the next day ya know?**

**Guest: That's awesome, This story is kind of but not really is based on my moments of when i used to hang at the skate park too (:**

**Guest: That's a good idea. I mean it's not like their officially together or anything. But i f that happens I'll make Clary be hurt about it but as you said just laugh it off.**

**Haleybell: I'm super stoked that you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**firequeen8569: Yeah, it will be! **

**DauntlessShadowhunter: I gotchu!**

**Readingbythesea: That's not a bad idea. I'll have to do something like that, but just maybe not as Skate's girl. Yet anyways (:**

**Shailene: Yeah, I think forsure that there will be an incident that requires him to be protective.**

**Finnislife: Thanks (:**

**Guest: I'm Glad you like it!**

**Damnjpg: I seriously was fan girling over that leg part too! And I'm stoked that you liked the kissing scene also!**

**Guest: Lol, what do you mean? How would that be embarrassing?**

**Natasha: I will definitely try to write the next chapter accordingly. If anything I'll have Zena tell her something like your review. Maybe to bring things into perspective. **

**lindsayhonaker: Oh goodess, it was pretty hot wasn't it? Lol and there is definite attraction there! Oh and don't worry she will have a melt down, and of course she would be plotting.**

* * *

Clary POV:

"That is all" my professor said as he dismissed Zena and I.

Once we were out of the building Zena pulled me by my arm so we could sit on a bench.

"Spill!" she shouted as we sat down.

My face immediately flushed red; I knew exactly what she was talking about. Heck everyone in that meeting was probably wondering what had happened. I know for sure that Simon was, if he didn't have work at this instance I knew he would be all up on my case. Kind of like how Zena is.

"No…"I whined burying my face into my hands.

"Listen I don't care if you want to or not. You Clarissa Adele Fray will tell me whether you like it or not, or I could always take a picture and send it to someone that we both know and love?" she threatened.

By know and loved she meant my father. Oh goodness, how he would love this situation. You would think since I'm 22 and living on my own I wouldn't have to worry about what my father thinks but sadly I do. He's the one paying for my schooling so I don't have to work. Sure I could get a job, but he insists that the only way to do it is to just focus on my studies and not carry the burden of working. You could say that my family was a little well off.

My mother on the other hand completely opposes this idea, she says it's good for a young girl like myself to live the 'American Dream' in other words work my way to the top. I wouldn't mind working but if given the choice to not work I'm not against it.

"Clary you've got 5 seconds before I send it" she sang.

My eyes shot up and I saw her holding her phone up. On the screen was me, in the meeting with the million hickeys all over my body. Damn I was in a tight spot right now.

"Fine!" I hissed pouting at my long term best friend.

I met Zena my freshman year in college. We were roommates so naturally we became the best of friends. I couldn't count how many times she saved my ass in school and when my parents did their monthly checkups. Seriously she was the one who helped me with my 'problem' of partying, drinking and such. She's a life saver; I don't know where I would be without her. Actually without her I'd probably be drunk off my ass in somebody's bed. Yeah, the past wasn't my….best moments.

I turned to my mint green eyed best friend.

"I… I met this boy…" I muttered as I played with the hem of my dress.

"And!?" she asked placing both hands on my knees as she stared at me.

"And… we… made a girl jealous" I added.

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere" she said leaning back against the bench. "What happened?"

"Okay so remember sophomore year? When those freshies cornered you?" I asked shifting my body to face her.

"How could I forget? Helen Blackthorn and her groupies wanted me to stop 'flirting' or whatever with Austin Semfern" she said rolling her eyes at that memory.

"Yea well the same thing happened to me. Except she pushed me and I fell into a bush" I stated gesturing to my banged up legs.

"Oh hell no. Why didn't you punch her out or something! Why didn't you tell me sooner! Why don't we go find this chick and beat her to a pulp!" she shouted jumping to her feet.

I giggled, she was a little…. aggressive.

"Calm down there Rocky" I laughed as she held up her fists.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes sitting back down.

"What? I just don't want anyone to hurt little clumsy Clary" she giggled pulling me into a hug.

"I am not clumsy" I pouted pushing her away playfully.

"Oh yea, and I'm not a natural brunette" she said rolling her eyes.

She actually was a natural brunette so her point would be that I am clumsy.

"Fine, maybe just a little bit" I spoke.

"Just a little. Try major" she giggled.

"Okay okay, I get the picture Ze" I hissed.

"You know I love you Clary." She said making a kissing noise.

I gagged at her.

"Anyways, that makes up for the leg situation. But what I'm dying to know is where you got all those love bites from girlie?" she said winking.

My heart sped up just thinking about what happened in the skate park.

"Okay, so there's this guy right…" I started.

"And well he sort of saved my life last week. Well not like major saving just saving me from probably twisting my ankle or whatever. But that was like last week but what had happened was this week this girl who's like a walking talking fake Barbie pulled a Helen and was all up on me saying to stay off of him and whatever. But I was like no then she was like super mad. Then her friend was like he's here and she was like consider this your warning. Then she pushed me and I tripped on the stairs then the railing then launched into a bush. Then skates comes over…" I said as Zena cut me off.

"Wait skates?" she asked

"Yeah..?" I answered.

"Is that his hat?" she asked lifting her gaze to the black hat that was currently on my head.

"Um yeah. He gave it to me today" I smiled happily.

I still couldn't believe he gave me his hat, how sweet is that. It's like an item of his to make me always think of him. Gosh, he's so amazing.

"Earth to Clary!" Zena said waving her hands in front of me.

I snapped back to reality.

"He totally Trevored you" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"What? No he didn't! It's not like that!" I retorted.

"Are you kidding me right? Please someone tell me she's kidding" she said looking up to the sky.

"Zeeennnna" I frowned.

"Snap out of it Clary. You're in your head again. Everything isn't as happy and beautiful and full of color. It's plain and simple. He branded you. He made you his before you even had a choice." She said gripping my hands.

"But what if I want him to brand me…" I mumbled staring at my hands.

"Clary" she said loudly, "Clary look at me" she spoke.

I let out a sigh and looked up at her.

"What are our two rules?" she said batting her eyes at me.

I let out another sigh, "Don't do anything before consulting Zena" I mumbled.

"And number two?" she said raising her eyebrows.

"Don't get Trevored" I whispered out.

"But he isn't like that Zena! I promise he's so nice and sweet and would never be possessive over me" I said trying to convince her.

"Clary from what I know you've only met this guy what. Twice? You don't know how it's gonna be. If he's actually nice. For all we know he could be exactly like Trevor. And you remember how that was?" she asked.

I flinched at that memory. Let' just say Trevor was a little possessive. Instead of buying jewelry with Zena's name on it, it always had his name. It was his way of branding her, making sure that everyone knew that Zena was his. One thing led to another and Zena got a restraining order against him. Plus he has to serve time in jail; he sent numerous threats to her family and friends. He even went as far as to hurt her little brother. It was a horrible mess. Ever since then we made a promise to never let each other get Trevored.

"Clary, I just don't want that to happen to you okay?" she said gripped my hands.

"Yeah I know… I…It's just I feel like he's different you know? Like he's really sincere and he's a gentleman and I'm sure he's not possessive" I stated.

"Listen, he sounds like an awesome guy. But really what do you know about him?" she spoke.

"Well he's super tall, like he towers over me. He had these golden eyes that you just want to melt into. And this golden hair, and not to mention his golden tan and perfect abs. God those abs are amazing. And he's got tattoos all over his body. Which is extremely hot" I said.

"Clary baby, that sounds good and all but what's his name? What's he like? Personality wise? Is he someone that daddy would approve of?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Uh... His name?" I spoke.

Her eyes widened, "You don't even know his name!?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I kinda knew his name; it had something to do with Jacey. At least I think it did. Shit, what had Barbie called him?

"Oh that's it. I am totally gonna have to meet this guy now" she said standing up.

I shot to my feet pulling her arm back.

"No please! Just give me some time. You know to get to know him better Zena" I cried out.

"Honey, if he doesn't past my test you know you have to break it off right?" she said as I let go of her arm.

"I guess…" I muttered folding my arms across my chest staring at my feet.

"Clary, listen to me" she said

I looked up at her.

"If you like him so much and really believe that he's a genuine guy then you don't have to worry. He'll past the test with flying colors." She reassured me.

"Okay" I whispered.

"Okay, now turn that frown upside. Let's go grab some dinner. My treat" she said pulling out her credit card from her purse.

She knew I couldn't deny free diner.

"Fine. But I want ice cream afterwards too" I said as we began to walk to her truck.

"Oh sweetie I wouldn't dream of not having ice cream after" she giggled.

"Yea yea whatever" I smiled.

"You know sometimes you really erk me" I laughed as we approached the black Toyota tundra.

"What are best friends for?" she smiled in return.

"I guess you're right. Just you wait, one day you'll find someone and he'll have to pass the Clary test" I spoke as we both hopped into the truck.

"Clary if you fall head over heels for a guy you don't even know I'm sure I could go back to dating Trevor and he would pass your test" she joked.

"Hey now. No need to be hurtful" I frowned.

She laughed as she started up the truck, "You know it's true"

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever"

"Anyways, let's go for some sushi!" I yelled as she pulled onto the street.

"You and your seafood" she mumbled.

"What can I say? I love me some fishes" I smiled happily.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry there wasn't any Clace moments guys. I promise there will be many moments later on. For this chapter like i said in the author note above, i wanted to make it so Clary understands whats at hand. That's how i came up with Zena. Anyways, thank you all for reviewing! And please let me know what you thought about this chapter? Maybe even give me ideas of how Zena should me Skates!**

***:)**


	4. Test

**A/N: So I spent like 15 minutes reply to everyone's reviews then stupid me i forgot to save... But don't worry guys i'll just redo it... Okay, so i thought i'd apologize, i feel like i left out someone from the last time i replied to reviews. I didn't mean to forget but i did. And for that i am sorry! Anyways, Enjoy the update!**

**To the guest that i think i forgot: So, i like the idea of Jace helping Clary skate again but instead of doing that for Clace i kind of am thinking of doing that for Zena. What do you think?**

**Guest: Thanks for kinda loving this story! Here's an update!**

**divfan96: Thanks! I will!**

**Guest: Thank you for your review! I'm glad that you officially love me story! And thanks for the magical writing skills compliment. It makes me feel happy (:**

**D: Street Dancer? Like that's her job or something? Pretty gnarly! Care to elaborate?**

**BookWormProud: Thanks for loving it! Here's an update for you also!**

**firequeen8569: I like that idea too. Maybe he'll see a video or something... Maybe she's like a legend!**

**Haleybell: I'm glad i could make your day better! I happy you're addicted! (:**

**Ha123: Flippin' great idea. I'll try to add it!**

**MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress: Awesome! I'm definitely gonna try and put it in this story somewhere!**

**Guest: I know exactly how you feel. Other people's fanfics are the highlight of my day. I'm so glad this story is yours! But your Jace POV is in this chapter so enjoy!**

**Guest: Jace does have a sweet side, but the player thing, he may or may not be... You'l just have to wait and see! **

**Shailene: Thanks a bunch!**

* * *

Clary POV:

"But why do you get to wear a dress?" I asked as Zena pulled into the skate park parking lot.

"Because, he has to see that you're not willing to dress up for him. Clary, we have to play hard to get. Remember that. Everything is a game." she said as she found a parking space and parked.

"I guess" I mumbled as I opened my door quickly getting out.

Today Zena insisted that I wear something nice and casual. So I've got on a pair of overall shorts with a plain white tank top. I paired that with some grey toms and some black aviators. My hair wasn't anything fancy. It was just in a messy bun.

I walked around the car and met with Zena.

She had on a loose black spaghetti strap dress that she threw a grey button up long sleeved shirt over. She had on one high low necklace and some black combat boots. She had her long brunette hair loose.

Honestly, whatever she wore she rocked. She was the type of girl that if she put on a paper bag it would look like some designer dress or something. She's super gorgeous. But what I love about her is that she isn't the type to flaunt her beauty. She probably knows she's pretty but she doesn't care.

"Okay, just like I said. Hard to get, casual. Don't make it easy for him. If he's worth it he'll instigate the conversation" she spoke as we walked up to the bowl.

Everybody was there, skates and his little squad and of course draping herself over him was none other than Barbie.

I groaned as we approached closer.

Jace POV:

"Jacey, when are you gonna come over to my house" Kaelie said as she leaned against me.

I rolled my eyes at her; sure it was cute in the beginning and all but now. It was just too much, like constantly throwing herself at me. It's so… Desperate.

I lifted her arm off of me and looked at her, "Sorry Kae but I don't see that happening. But Sebastian on the other hand can. Yo Seabas!" I shouted at my second hand man.

I saw his black hair whip around as he turned to me.

He walked over and I threw my arm over his shoulder as I gestured towards him with my free hand, "Isn't that right Seabas?"

"Is what right?" he asked looking from me to Kaelie.

"You can go to Kae's house" I stated.

"Oh yeah for sure baby" Seabas said shooting Kae a wink.

Kae scoffed and stomped away.

Seabas and I broke out laughing.

"Man, she really doesn't like you" I laughed patting him on his back.

"Good because I wouldn't tap that either! See what happens when you lead someone one Wayland. They end up being your personal stalker man. You had to go and be nice to her" he spoke shaking his head.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yeah yeah. I swear Wayland, you look tough as hell but you're a fucking marshmallow when it comes to chicks." He said shaking his head.

"Whatever man, they're my weakness. You know that" I said punching him on the shoulder.

"Oh don't I" he laughed.

"Oh shit" Seabas whispered.

"What I asked?" as I twirled the skateboard in my hands.

"Sexy Red and Brunette vixens at 6'o clock" he stated as he began to casually flex his muscles.

"Smooth man, smooth" I laughed as I turned around.

I took a deep breath in as I saw the cause of my death walking towards me in overalls. God what was it about her that drove me insane. Something about her shortness and red hair drove me over the edge every time. Whenever she came I totally turned into a marshmallow.

"You know Seabas, I kissed her once" I spoke rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh don't I know that. I mean you guys look like you were so Freakin' close to doin' the dirty deed right there" he laughed.

"Yeah, almost" I chuckled shoving my hands into my pocket.

"What's up man? You like her or something?" he asked folding his arms in front of him, his right foot on the tail of the skateboard.

"That's just it. I think she's like the one for me man…" I said using my right hand to ruffle my hair.

"After one kiss? Isn't that a little insane man? I mean you've kissed loads of girls. Why's this one any different?"

"It's just. I don't she's so…. Alluring. You know me, I just have a quick kiss, some tongue and that's all… But with her, I mean just look at her neck and shoulders" I spoke as dream girl came closer.

From here you could see the purple bruises all along her pale porcelain skin. It almost looked like she got abused or something.

"Tell me to slow down, tell me that I can't already have feelings for a girl I just met" I said as I watched the way her hips swung in such a sensual way that made me fight the urge to run up to her.

He chuckled, "No can do. It looks like your falling for this one my brother" he said patting me on the back.

"I'll leave you to it. But I'll be back for the Brunette" he said as we did a fist bump.

"Thanks for the help" I spoke sarcastically as my dream girl approached.

Clary POV:

Oh my gosh there he is. In all of his golden glory. I really hope Zena approves of him, I mean I really like this guy. This time I really want to have a relationship. A stable one at that, with a boy I really do fancy, not just one that I just met at a party and hooked up with. No, that's not happening ever again.

Maybe, with skates things can really work out for me.

But, it all depends on Zena.

Please, please. If anyone can grant wishes, please have Zena approve him.

We finally approached Skates and I had to keep myself from jumping into his wide spread arms.

Today he had on a white t-shirt that had a picture of Marilyn Monroe with a black bandana. He matched that with a pair of grey skinny jeans and a pair of green chucks.

Weird, why green? Maybe for a pop of color or something.

Wait…

Wide spread arms…

I blinked a few times as I looked at the huge smile plastered on his face. His dimples carving deep into his sculpted cheeks.

Did he want me to hug him?

A smile immediately found a place on my face, but right when I was about to jump into his arms like a couple seeing each other for the first time in 7 months, Zena gripped my shoulder tightly.

I looked at her beneath my lashes; she shook her head and cleared her throat as I frowned turning to Jace.

He looked at me, clearly confused but he played off the hug thing by stretching out his yummy—more like yummalicious—arms. By the angel, all the things we could do together….

Whoa… Back it up Clary…

I shook my head and blinked a few times staring at Jace.

We stood there in silence for a while when Zena elbowed me.

"What?" I asked rubbing the spot where her elbow hit.

That seriously kind of hurt…

I frowned at her…

"Well, aren't you gonna introduce me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh yeah… Um, Zena this is…." I started, but really I had to stop because I honestly didn't know his name... It was like something to do with Jacey? Right?

"Uh… Jacey." I spoke; it sounded more like a question.

Skates chuckled and held out an outstretched hand towards Zena.

"It's actually Jonathan, but everyone just calls me Jace or skates. And in some cases like blond Barbie Jacey" he spoke as Zena shook his hand.

"Charming" Zena said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Isn't he just" I whispered.

Zena shot me a look. I held up my hands in a defensive stance.

"I'll uh… I'm gonna go try and skateboard or something..." I muttered as I shot Jace an apologetic look.

"Good idea Clary, I'll just have a little chat with Jace" Zena smiled wickedly.

Oh goodness…

I sighed and regretted what I was about to do. Zena's probably gonna scold me later but I kind of want to give skates a little hope. Tell him that I'm worth what's about to happen.

I walked up to him and kissed him quickly on the lips as I threw my arms around him pulling him in for an equally quick hug.

"It's nice to see you again skates…. And I'm sorry for what's about to happen. Please… J…Just give me a chance…" I whispered into his ear.

Before he could do anything I left and went over to the group of skaters.

Zena POV:

I swear, I'm about to strangle Clary right now.

"Come on lover boy, we've got some things to discuss" I said as I walked over to a bench.

He came and sat down next to me.

"So, what's this about?" he asked finally tearing his gaze away from Clary to me.

I let out a sigh.

"That's my best friend you know" I started.

"Okay?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"And for some strange reason she really likes you…"

"Um… Should I be offended?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes and snapped.

"Listen this isn't a joke JONATHAN!" I yelled.

"Clary is really close to me. And I love her like a sister. She honest to god likes you like a lot. And I don't want to see her get hurt from you goldilocks" I snapped once again.

I let out a breath, okay maybe I need to calm down... Like a lot.

But I can't help it. Clary, she's like a little sister to me. I don't want her to end up like how I did. I don't want her to go back to her old habits. I want her to have a real relationship. A relationship that's better than all of mines put together.

I guess one can say that when it comes to guys, Clary and I usually go for the wrong ones.

Like completely wrong.

Jonathan aka Goldilocks pulled me out of my thoughts when he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, I get it. I get that you don't want her to get hurt. But I'm in the same boat. What if she hurts me?" he spoke calmly.

Whoa...

I blinked a few times.

I didn't see that coming.

But I knew the answer.

"Clary would never hurt someone. She's incapable of doing that. She's the nicest, sweetest, most caring person I have ever had the privilege to know." I spoke fluently.

"She is isn't she…" he spoke.

I turned to face him and saw him staring at Clary with a sort of dreamy gaze in his eyes.

He looked at her like a husband would look at his wife on his wedding day. That feeling of… true love…

But that's impossible… They can't be in love.

Right?

"Do you like her?" I asked.

He shifted his gaze from Clary— who was trying to skateboard but miserably failing—to me.

"It's a scary thing really…" he whispered.

"What is?"

"How much I really like her… I mean we've met only a few times. But… I don't know. Something about her is just so… intoxicating. Like I can't get enough of her. No matter what I do, those red curls…. They are forever in my head." He said running a hand through his golden hair.

Clary was right, he has golden everything.

Gosh, I guess they both have mutual feelings for each other.

"You guys are crazy…" I muttered standing up.

I slowly began to walk towards Clary who was now sitting in the middle of the bowl laughing her head off as a group of boys flew around her high fiving her every time they passed.

Goldilocks fell into step beside me as we both headed towards the bowl.

"I guess we are" he chuckled as he gazed at her.

"So… did I pass the test?" he teased throwing an arm around my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off of me, "That may work on Clary. But not me lover boy. I'm not into blonds… But yes for now" I chuckled.

He smirked and held a hand over his heart, "That wounds me… Although, luckily for you I've got this friend that's been dying to meet you...Think of it as a thank you" he said with a wink.

"Yo SEABAS! She's all yours" Jace shouted as he ran over to grab his skateboard.

Before I knew it he was whirling around the bowl while Clary drooled over him.

I shook my head as I sat down on the ledge of the bowl letting my feet rest on the inner walls.

"You know, I'm sure if people wanted to, they could see right up your skirt" a smooth voice spoke.

Before I actually turned a felt a body sit down to the left of me.

"First of all it's a dress genius and for your information your just another arrogant blond skater who thinks he's superior and probably can't ev-"

I stopped mid-sentence when my eyes fell on this guy.

He had dark black hair that fell over his dark eyes. He seemed so mysterious… Yet a there was this air of mischief about him... He had these killer cheek bones and his facial structure was like a work of art or something. Like god damn, was there something about this park that sculpted these boys' faces? He had a perfect row of teeth and he had dimples. Figures a guy like him would have dimples…

By the angel… I'm in for trouble… He's sooo… Cute….

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Let me know your thoughts in a review! Have you guys heard of the song Talking Body by Tove Lo? I'm seriously obsessed with it right now. Its the song I listened to while i typed this story! Anyways thanks for reading lovely folks! Have a great rest of your day!**

***:)**


	5. Christmas Eve

Zena POV:

"Dibs on tall, dark hair and handsome" I smiled as Clary and I hopped into the truck.

She rolled her eyes and laughed while she buckled up.

"Oh you can have him; I'll have me some Skates" she giggled.

"By the way did he pass?" she asked curiously.

"Well duh, I mean he did get to hug you when he left didn't he" I said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"True true" she smiled as I pulled the truck out of the parking lot towards the main road.

Damn, I'm almost in as deep as Clary.

Sebastian is just so different from all the others guys I've met, he hasn't instigated anything in a romantic manner yet, which if I say so honestly is a bit irritating, but he seems to be just 'playing' with me.

A guy actually trying to play with me, it's crazy.

"What are you day dreaming about?" Clary asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"It's just strange" I said signaling my blinker to merge into the left lane.

"What is?"

"Sebastian, he's not what all the other guys are…"

Clary giggled, "You mean he's not falling at your feet like all the other guys?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up, that is not how any of it is"

"Oh you shut up, you know I'm right. This one is actually gonna be a challenge and this is new for you" she said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Anyways, enough about me." I laughed as I turned into the apartment complex.

"So what are you doing for Christmas this year Clary?" I asked pulling into a spot.

"You know the usual, probably go visit mom and dad them. What about you? Gonna go visit your family?" she said unbuckling herself and hopping out of the car.

I met her at the front of the car as we walked to the apartment.

"Of course" I smiled as Clary opened the door.

"I missed them so much" I said as we walked into the apartment.

"Oh same here, I can't wait to see mom and dad" she said closing the door behind her.

*A week later, Christmas Eve*

Clary POV:

"What do you mean you don't want me home for Christmas?!" I practically screamed into the phone.

"Listen sweetheart, we would love to have you over for Christmas, trust me we do... But… It's just… You see your father and I want you to…. How do I put this…? Stop relying on us" my mother spoke on the other end of the phone line.

"You've got to be kidding me mom" I spoke rubbing my temples with the hand that was not holding my phone.

"So what… you guys are cutting me out of your life?" I asked walking further and further away from campus.

"Don't think of it like that sweetie… We just want you to live your life now. We don't want you to have to always call us every day and check in… And frankly we're getting too old do check up on you all the time honey" My mother said.

I let out a sigh as I felt a headache coming on, "Does dad know about this?" I asked.

"Yes, yes he does…"

"And he's okay with this?"

"Well it did take him a while but yes, he understands that you're old enough to take of yourself…"

"This was your idea wasn't it mom"

"Yes it was sweetie… I just don't want you to not be able to be an adult… You know… I know you're 22 years old but sweetie you haven't even experienced anything yet."

This got me a bit aggravated, "Yes I did mom… More than you even know!" I shouted.

"Listen to yourself sweetie… It's not what you think…" she said with a sigh.

"Listen, we want you to stand on your own two feet. Get a job… Perhaps even find a boyfriend Hun" she spoke trying to lighten to the mood.

"But mom!" I groaned into the phone.

"No but's Clarissa…. That's final okay?" she spoke in her 'authorities voice'.

I let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine…."

"Sweetie we love you, you know that right?" my mother asked.

"Yes…yes I do… I love you guys too…"

"So… we'll talk to you soon okay?"

"Yeah okay…"

"Merry Christmas sweetheart!" She cried out happily.

"Merry Christmas mom" I sighed hanging up my phone.

I sat on a bench I stared down at my phone screen.

I couldn't believe that my parents didn't want to see their daughter on Christmas. I… I just can't believe it. This is gonna be the first time in my whole life of existence that I am not gonna be with my family for Christmas. All the traditions with them aren't gonna happen. I won't get to bake, I won't get to decorate, I won't get to build a snowman with my cousins… Nothing… I'm not sure if I'm angry or sad. I just…. I think I'm just numb… Numb to the fact that my parents dumped me…. On fucking Christmas eve…

I brought my beanie down to cover my eyes as I tried to hold in my tears…. Yup I'm totally beyond depressed.

"This sucks" I hissed out letting the tears flow down from my eyes as I kept my hands over the beanie that covered my face.

I mean I guess I knew this day was gonna come but why couldn't it be after or waaay before Christmas. Why now… This has got to be the worst Christmas of my entire existence.

I mean I guess I wouldn't be bad if Zena was here but sadly she isn't… She went back home to her family and now I'm gonna be alone on Christmas…

Worst

Christmas

Ever

"Hey red, what's up?" a voice called out.

I lifted my hands of my beanie slowly and raised it to see who it was.

I was met with dark eyes that I knew too well.

"Oh hey Seabas" I smiled through my tears.

He looked at me and probably saw my puffy and red eyes.

"Red" he groaned, "What's the matter? Why are you crying? Who did this to you? Was it Jace? You know even if he is my best friend I will still beat the shit out of him if I need to! Wait a second where is that damn fool!" He yelled as he eyed out the skate park.

I giggled a little at his violent outburst, gosh him and Zena were way too much alike. Once they get together it's gonna be crazy.

It's been a few weeks since these boys came into our lives and really it's been great. They've got their only little tight knit community they have going on and they all welcomed me and Zena, they were all stoked to add a few more girls into their little posse. I loved every second of it, after classes I also got the chance to come down and hang out with them, talk to them about mundane things that didn't involve my hectic school life, and damn I was thankful for that. Oh, and Skates, I was also thankful for him too.

I pulled Seabas' arm to prevent him from running to every blond skater he saw, "No no... Calm down" I giggled.

He let out a huff as he gave me a halfhearted smile, he must have felt really bad for me.

He put an arm around my shoulders bringing me into a sitting hug sort of thing, "Then what's wrong red?" he asked showing genuine concern.

"It's my parents…" I said letting out a breath, I brought my hands to my face cradling it as I rested my elbows on my knees.

"What about your parents?" he asked patting and rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

"They…They don't want me to come home for Christmas" I replied quietly as I felt the tears begin o flood again.

"Aww man…. Shit I'm sorry red" he spoke rubbing circles into my back.

"And..and this is gonna be the first Christmas without my family…." I cried into my hands.

"No it won't" he spoke patting my back.

"Did you just not hear me? They don't want m—"

"No yeah I heard that part. But you've got another family" he said cutting me off mid-sentence.

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows as I looked at him through my clouded eyes full of tears.

"You've got the pack now" he spoke proudly with a toothy grin.

"I've got what?" I asked, confusion written all over my face.

He saw my confusion and began to explain himself, "Oh… That's what me and the boys call our posse" he smiled.

"Oooh" I spoke understanding.

"Yeah… So, you can come to our house for Christmas, problem solved" he smiled patting my back.

"You. You guys would let me come over?" I smiled tears starting to weld up again.

"Yes yes, of course we would red, you're one of us now. You and Ze" he smiled pulling me in for a hug.

I swear they had nicknames for everyone, it's sort of their thing I guess.

"Aww thanks so much… You don't even know how much this means to me!" I smiled happily.

My excitement vanished.

"Wait, I can't go!"

"What why?"

"I don't have any presents for you guys!"

Honestly I'm pretty sure since I got cut off I wouldn't be able to afford anything either.

"Hey hey, don't worry about that! Just you being there will be a present in itself!"

"What! Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course of course!" he spoke helping me stand up.

"Well I'll at least help cook or something okay?" I spoke as we began to walk out of the skate park.

"Okay" he smiled leading me to god knows where.

*A few hours later*

"Seriously I don't think we've ever made that much food for Christmas ever…. Like ever ever…." Seabas spoke as I rubbed my hands on the apron that I wore.

Throughout the room there were mumbles of agreement and nods.

"This is gonna be sick" Seabas smiled as he patted my back, "Thanks to you Red"

The rest of the boys beamed and complimented me.

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

I mean I guess I kind of did overdo it, but I did want there to be enough food for all of us. I mean their kind of were a lot of people. About 12 to be exact, 13 now including me… Actually make that 15 since Jace and apparently his sister is coming soon.

Apart of me was scared as hell to meet someone from Jace's family. I mean I know we're not exclusive or anything but still it's up there on the list of things that scare me.

"Seriously, Skates is gonna be so stoked when he sees that you've made his favorite food" Seabas said patting me on the back.

"What's that?" I asked taking my apron off.

"Those yams and marshmallow thing, he loves that shit, some marshmallows for the marshmallow himself " he said with a laugh.

The other boys agreed.

"Wow, I had no idea. That's actually Zena's brother's favorite food too" I said hanging up the apron.

"Zena has a brother? Um… Is he like… super built and stuff?" Seabas asked in what was supposed to be in a nonchalant way but I could tell he really really wanted to know.

"Um, maybe for a 16-year-old boy" I said with a laugh, it was cute of Seabas to be sort of intimidated by the idea of her brother.

"Oh, 16? Oh" he said with a small smile.

The boys around us began to laugh someone shouted out that Seabas had it bad for her and that started a small mosh pit pushing around thing with him in the middle.

"Shut up" he said laughing.

I rolled my eyes as I yelled at them to stop mucking around in the kitchen before the broke something,

They all laughed at me as they walked into the living room mumbling about how I was a mother and all.

Gosh, it was great being with them, they all were so care free it seemed like.

I honestly don't know where I would be on the Christmas eve if it weren't for them.

Gosh, I'm so thankful.

I sat in the living room amongst the boys as we waiting for Jace to come back from the airport with his sister.

The boys turned on the TV and an old recording showed up.

Oh. My. God.

"Is… Is that Skates?" I asked looking at the screen.

Seabas busted out into laughter, "Oh hell yeah it is!"

Jace was on film dancing to Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas in a really hoochie get up of a woman's Santa costume.

I busted into laughter, "Oh my god!"

Everyone laughed as well.

"It's his tradition" one of the boys said, "He challenged Seabas to a game of S.K.A.T.E and lost so bad that Seabas was able to con him into doing every Christmas" he added.

"Oh yeah, and' it happens every year no matter what" Seabas said with a wink.

"So Red, looks like you're gonna get the best Christmas present ever" he laughed.

I giggled as I felt my face turn beet red, "Oh my gosh"

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated! I'm so sorry this chapter wasn't as juicy as you all probably wanted after all this time but don't worry, i'll be spicing it up fairly soon!**

**To all the guest who wanted me to update: Well here it is! *:)**

**To xx ShamiksXa xx: It really is a good song, have you heard of Cool girl? It's my next fav! **

**To reppinda5o3: I'm glad you're stoked! Here's the next chapppie!**

**To guest: Nope she was not drawing Alec or Max, you'll see in a chapter in the future!**

**To apclloe: Glad you love it! Here's the chapter!**

**To juliewise123: I gotchu girl!**

**To NsS: I noticed the exclamation points, ahah loved it! Here it is!**

**To CMLangdon: I got you also on the update :)**

**To firequeen8569: Cheekbones are sooo to die for!**

**To Totallynotafangirl: Thank you so much for reading it! I'm glad you love this AU!**

**To TheSSClace: It is a really good song isnt it?**

**To Haleybell: Here is more! :)**

**To D: Hmmm, that is an interesting idea, maybe i'll incorporate it! We'll see in the future!**

**To clace96fan: I Plan to! **

**PS: Do you guys like it when i respond this way to you all who leave reviews? Or should I just post the story with minimal author stuff?**

**Let me know!  
And thanks for reading!**

***:)**


End file.
